


Sinners

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Dean, Dean Sings, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up from a nightmare and is distraught for some time after. He finds comfort from Dean in new ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinners

"Dean."

"Mmph... what? Wha's wrong?"

"You don't need your knife."

"Huh? Ufff. Wha time's it?"

"Four just about."

"Hmmphh. Go back to sleep, baby."

"Can't."

"Why."

"Nightmare."

"Real or not."

"Not."

"Okay."

"I... I was myself but not myself."

"Uh huh."

"Someone kept whipping me. Everywhere, Dean, not just my back. And. And I was shut in a cellar. You but not you were somewhere. I screamed for you, but you didn't hear me. Dean, you didn't hear me."

"Shh. Easy, Sammy. I hear you now."

"But you didn't hear me then! You walked right past the cellar and... Dean. I'm gonna throw up."

"Shit."

"Hnn..."

"On the floor, Sam. Sam! Roll over! It's easier to clean up on the floor...!"

"Oh god..."

"Sam..."

"No! You don't... You don't get it, Dean! Something... was wrong... what was I doing there? I shouldn't have been there. It hurts. It hurts right here."

"Your stomach?"

"No, something lower. Right. Here. Like a fishhook. It was dark. And I knew you weren't too far."

"I'm here now, Sam."

"I know! I know that! But I didn't know that! God, you have no idea how long... how loud I screamed... and you didn't hear me. You didn't. You didn't hear me."

"What happened, Sam."

"..."

"Sam?"

"I died."

"..."

"No one found my body. No one found my body."

"Sam."

"No one found my body."

"Sam."

"NO ONE FOUND MY BODY."

"SAM!"

"Uhhhhnnn... oh god... Dean. Dean please. Dean. Don't shut me in here. Please."

"Sammy, this isn't a cellar. It's our room. Remember? Sammy, cmon, I'll make you some tea and run a bath. Cmon, up we go."

"It's dark."

"Yeah, it's four in the morning."

"No. Time passed."

"...how much time?"

"Thousand years."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Someone opens the door."

"Is it me?"

"No."

"Oh."

"You're dead."

"..."

"They... they look like me. Like what I used to be."

"Sam."

"I don't want them to touch me."

"Get up, Sam, I can't carry you."

"No. No. I don't want to go."

"We are going to the kitchen, baby. Remember I bought honey? I'll put some in your tea. Cmon."

"Don't leave me."

"Never."

"Don't become a shadow."

"I won't."

"I need you."

"...I... I need you too, Sam."

"Did I throw up?"

"No, you didn't."

"Okay."

"Okay..."

"..."

"Sam?"

"Huh."

"Show me."

"No."

"Just a second."

"No."

"Sam."

"There's a song..."

"..."

"Can you hear it?"

"Yes, I can."

"...can I have some tea?"

"Y-yes. Yeah. Follow me."

"Love is a cage."

"No, it's not."

"That's what the song says."

"Well it's wrong."

"You would say that."

"Sam."

"Dean."

"Sit. I'll make your tea. Then we are gonna go back to bed--our bed--and I'll sing you another song. That's what we are gonna do, got it?"

"Which song?"

"You want me to sing it now?"

"Yes."

"Let me put the kettle on."

"Kay."

"Okay."

"Is it a good song?"

"Yeah, Sammy. C'mere."

"You do wuv hugs, don't you?"

"You want this song or not?"

"Very much."

"...in search of silver linings, we discovered gold. Judgments taught us that our hearts are wrong. The rules say our emotions don't comply. We'll defy the rules until we die. Let's be sinners to be saints. Let's be winners by mistake. The world may disapprove, but my world is only you."

"..."

"If we're sinners, then it feels like heaven to me."

"Keep going, please. They're loud."

"Our hearts are too ruthless to break."

"Keep going."

"Let's start fires for heaven's sake."

"Keep going, Dean."

"Our hearts are too ruthless to break. Let's start fires for heaven's sake. Our hearts are too ruthless to break..."

"..."

"So let's be sinners to be saints. Let's be winners by mistake. The world may disapprove but my world is only you."

"..."

"If we're sinners, then it feels like heaven to me."

"...Dean."

"Sam."

"The water's boiling."

"I know."

"Thank you."

"Yeah."

"How'd you know that song?"

"It was a recommendation."

"I like it."

"Drink this."

"Mm."

"Let's go back to bed."

"Yeah."

"You feel better?"

"Lots."

"What are you gonna do next time?"

"Wake you up sooner."

"Good answer, Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally get to work this song in!
> 
> Quick upload. More later.


End file.
